


cold hearted (literally?)

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, it just be like that sometimes, it's freezing cold and you gotta share that body heat bro, tybalt is a whiny baby and mercutio is still an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Based on the prompt "Come cuddle" requested by tveckling on tumblr, and also based on my current predicament. Enjoy!





	cold hearted (literally?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



 It was the middle of January and the heating was broken in Tybalt’s apartment complex. Actually, that wasn’t true. The heating in Tybalt’s  _ apartment  _ was busted. The person the building manager sent to check it out had no idea how it had happened but for the foreseeable future Tybalt would be stuck without heat. Lovely.

 Tybalt thought it wouldn’t be  _ so  _ bad. After all, he owned plenty of blankets (he slept with a minimum of four, even in the summertime) and he was a master of layering clothes. He could survive a few days without heating.

 Or at least, that’s what he thought before.

 After just a few days without heat, Tybalt was ready to hibernate for the winter. It turned out that being cold-natured combined with no hot air circulating in the apartment made for an ugly mixture. Even while waddling around bundled in jackets and dragging around blankets he was still freezing. Nothing seemed to help. Hot foods only staved off the cold for a little bit and the freezing temperature in the apartment made him too lethargic to try anything physically demanding to warm up. He was getting desperate.

 Until he remembered he had a lovely boyfriend ready to crash his apartment at any time. Tybalt thanked God for Mercutio, gripping his cross necklace and muttering a quick prayer under his breath as he shivered under a pile of blankets. He searched for his phone in the blanket nest, triumphantly pulling it out after a few seconds and hurrying to type out a text to Mercutio begging him to come over. He didn’t even feel bad about it.

 He didn’t get a reply, but in only a short time after hitting send Tybalt heard a quick knock at his door before Mercutio realized it was unlocked and he barged in.

 “Greetings, my dear prince,” Mercutio bowed before showing Tybalt his phone with a flourish of his hand. “You summoned me?”

 Tybalt didn’t bother with a greeting. He simply stuck out his arms and made a pitiful whining noise. “Come cuddle.”

 “As you wish, my lord,” Mercutio snorted, kicking the door closed behind him and toeing out of his shoes. 

 As he strode over to Tybalt, Mercutio shivered, not bothering to take his jacket off. “Christ, Tybalt, how long has the heat been out now?”

 “A few days,” Tybalt groaned.

 “Yikes,” Mercutio muttered before wrapping his arms around Tybalt, pushing him down against the couch and snuggling against his chest. 

 “For once, I’m not irritated that you’re right on top of me,” Tybalt said, wrapping one of the blankets over Mercutio and sealing in their body heat.

 “That’s not what you say in the bedroom,” Mercutio hummed, a sly grin on his face.

 Tybalt thumped him on the forehead but Mercutio just laughed. “Don’t be rude, dear prince, I might decide to leave.”

 “Mm, don’t think so,” Tybalt mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mercutio and effectively trapping him. “You wouldn’t abandon me when I’m so pitiful.”

 “You’re right,” Mercutio agreed, moving up to tuck his head under Tybalt’s chin. “If you freeze to death then who will I annoy for the rest of time?”

 “You have friends.”

 “Ah, but they aren’t as fun to irritate,” Mercutio smiled. “Besides, I’d miss you.”

 Tybalt raised an eyebrow at the admission, but he hummed in reply. “I would miss you too.”

 “Aw, Tybalt, you do love me.”

 “‘Course I do, asshole,” Tybalt muttered, squeezing Mercutio tighter. 

 Mercutio giggled, cuddling in as close as he could get to Tybalt. “I love you too.”

 After that, silence settled in the apartment, the two simply sharing each other’s company and warmth. Maybe if Mercutio stayed until the heat was fixed, maybe then Tybalt could survive. But for the time being he decided to simply hold Mercutio close and doze off for a while, enjoying the moment for as long as it would last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts from this list on tumblr (I'm still tycutiovevo): http://tycutiovevo.tumblr.com/post/183247477133/angstfluff-prompt-list


End file.
